Sunshine
by Auryn Luna
Summary: [Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner] CieloxGale. Post Juego. Spoilers para todo, si no los has terminado ni se te ocurra entrar. Slash. Si viste el final, sabes de qué trata.


**Notas de Autor:** Escrito para 30kisses en LiveJournal (Reto #27). Spoilers para los dos juegos, ni se te ocurra leerlo si no los has terminado. Puede leerse como historia original, pero no lo recomiendo. Cielo/Gale. Slash, si no sabes qué es slash mejor ni leas.

**-o-**

-_What's your name?_

_El niño alzó los ojos, encontrando a una niña de pelo negro y ojos azul grisáceos que le miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. No entendía lo que decía, hablaba en el idioma que todos los demás adultos y los otros niños usaban. Inglés. Bah. No quería hablarle. ¿Porqué nadie más sabía hablar español? El único que podía era el doctor Heat, y él le daba paletas a escondidas, era el único que le caía bien. Excepto la enfermera, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Argilla?_

_Cuando intentó ignorar a la niña, ella le tocó el hombro suavemente y Cielo tuvo que voltear por inercia. Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos y la sonrisa de la niña se acentuó._

_-¿Quieres… um… ser my friend?_

_-¿Fri-friend?- repitió Cielo, intentando imitar el sonido que había hecho ella. La niña asintió, apenada._

_-Yes! Doctor Heat told me! Hablas… ¿español? ¿A-amigo? ¿Quieres ser… mi… amigo?_

_Hubo un silencio bastante raro entre ambos niños. Conforme los segundos pasaban, el sonrojo de la niña iba en aumento y cuando pensó en rendirse, el niño tomó ambas manos de la niña y las movió energéticamente de arriba abajo. Una enorme sonrisa reflejó alegría en todo su rostro._

_-¡Claro! ¡Amigos! Soy Cielo._

_-I'm Sera._

--

-Oye, tío Fred.

-Ya quedamos en que es Fred a secas, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pero siempre nos has cuidado! No me dejas llamarte 'papá', al menos déjame usar el 'tío', ¿ok?

El hombre llamado Fred contó hasta diez, un método muy útil cuando tenía que lidiar con Cielo (aunque no siempre funcionaba, pero en ese caso siempre podía contar hasta un millón), y observó con nostalgia a la reencarnación de uno de los miembros de la tribu Embryon mientras se calmaba. A veces no podía evitar recordar, especialmente cuando el chico -que estaba en plena pubertad- se comportaba como una calca perfecta de su vida pasada.

-¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡TÍO FRED!

-¡Te escucho! –refunfuñó Fred, sobándose la frente, volviendo a la realidad y a contar. – ¿Qué querías?

-Te decía que soñé con Sera. Bueno… no era Sera Sera, porque con la que soñé tenía pelo negro y ojos claro y tenía una sonrisa algo triste –el chico estiró los brazos y por encima de su cabeza dobló el izquierdo, sosteniendo con ese su brazo derecho. -¡Y yo hablaba español! ¿Puedes creerlo? O bueno, creo que era español…

En silencio, Fred estudió con cuidado las palabras de Cielo. No era posible soñar con tus vidas pasadas, ¿verdad? Aunque si no recordaba mal, Roald había estudiado a la Karma Association y uno de los niños que habían usado en el experimento del Techno Shaman correspondía con los datos del modelo de Inteligencia Artificial del Junkyard: Cielo. Sera en persona había creado al Cielo de I.A. basado en ese niño, las razones siempre fueron un misterio para él, pero ese niño había muerto por locura tras tantos experimentos que sufrió. Quizá habían sido amigos.

Quizá Cielo había tenido recuerdos del Cielo de I.A. o el verdadero. No sería tan raro, los demás también tenían ese tipo de sueño, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle. Posiblemente era todo culpa del Sol, pero tener ese tipo de sueños no era lo mismo que sufrir el síndrome de Cuvier, ¿verdad?

-Mejor ve a jugar con Gale, los sueños no son importantes, Cielo. –aseguró Fred.

-Está bien. –se quejó Cielo, dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y saltó. -¿Dónde está Gale, tío Fred? ¡Quiero contarle mi sueño!

-Que no es—suspiró. –Creo que en mi estudio, quería hacer algo en mi computadora.

-Bien. Nos estamos viendo, tío.

Y antes que Fred pudiera recordarle a Cielo por décimo octava vez en el día que no podía llamarlo 'tío', ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

--

La paz y tranquilidad que Gale adoraba se vio perturbada cuando Cielo irrumpió en el estudio de Fred, aunque sin exaltar demasiado al rubio que ocupaba la silla frente al escritorio del adulto, ya estaba acostumbrado al estilo del castaño. Sin voltear siguió tecleando algo en la computadora y al mismo tiempo extendió un dedo al otro muchacho.

-Cierra la puerta, Cielo.

-Ups…-sonrió el aludido, regresando unos pasos para cumplir la orden de Gale y caminar a grandes pasos hasta el escritorio de nuevo. -¿Qué haces?

-Programando, todavía no logro que la base de datos deje de desbordarse. No puede sostener tanta información.

Cielo llegó hasta Gale e inclinándose para ver bien lo que hacía su mejor amigo en el monitor, asintió como si entendiera cada palabra.

-¿Podrías dejar la computadora un rato? Ese juego de realidad virtual no se irá a ningún lado –sin esperar respuesta apagó el monitor, logrando que un Gale con una ceja alzada volteara a verlo. –Así me gusta, préstame atención.

-Más vale que sea algo bueno, Cielo.

-¡Siempre lo es! Quería contarte el sueño que tuve anoche, ¿te interesa?

-Mientras no sea como el otro...

El castaño golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Gale, un muy leve rubor en sus mejillas delatando que había recordado _aquél_ sueño.

-No, no es como el otro. –hubo una pausa en la que Cielo sonrió, lamiéndose los labios y luego sacudió la cabeza, sacando el recuerdo de su cabeza por ahora. –Hey, bueno, hermano. Soñé con alguien que debía ser Sera, pero que no era Sera, ¿sabes? Como la Sera que nos contó Serph el otro día. Y yo hablaba otro idioma, creo que español. El idioma que habla la pareja que vive a unas cuadras abajo de la escuela, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo, es español. ¿Y porqué hablarías español en tu sueño, Cielo?

-¡Dímelo a mi! No tengo idea, hermano.

-Ya basta con lo de 'hermano', ¿quieres? ¿Por qué sólo a mí y a Serph nos dices así? Heat también vive con nosotros, y nada más a Sera la llamas 'hermanita'. No es que a las demás les moleste, pero esa costumbre tuya…

-¿Celoso? –acercándose al rostro de Gale, susurró a un par de centímetros de distancia de su rostro. –Me gusta llamarte así, quizá porque soy más cercano a ustedes. Y Sera es demasiado linda, además que Heat se molesta cuando lo hago, es divertido.

Sin separarse, Gale parpadeó y se mantuvo lo más sereno que pudo. No iba a dejar que Cielo ganara.

-Con lo que pasó hace un par de días, yo creo que la idea de que sigas llamándome 'hermano' hace que todo suene algo… ¿incorrecto?

Gale supo que había cometido un muy grave error cuando Cielo sonrió de oreja a oreja y sin reparo alguno se sentó en sus piernas, acomodándose con demasiada facilidad.

-No somos hermanos de sangre, ¿qué tiene de malo 'tonces? ¿Te molesta porque quieres que lo repita?

-Fred dijo que lo mejor en estos tiempos era buscar parejas del sexo opuesto, Cielo. La población es escasa, tiene quince años desde que el mundo se salvó del síndrome Cuvier, no creo que sea correcto que vuelvas a—

-Síndrome Cuvier. Fred dijo. Fred sugirió. Fred ordenó. ¡Patrañas! –se quejó Cielo, apoyándose sin tocarlo demasiado y pegó su frente a la de su amigo. –Fred también dijo que ahora que la humanidad volvió a ser libre, podíamos vivir como quisiéramos siempre y cuando no le hagamos daño a nadie, ¿cierto? 'tonces yo quiero besarte cuando yo quiera, a menos que eso te haga daño. ¿Te hago daño cuando te beso?

A veces la profundidad con la que Cielo podía entender y analizar las cosas era impresionante, pero también lo era la simpleza con la que podía pensar. Lo hacía parecer todo tan fácil, pero para una persona tan analítica como lo era Gale, equivalía a dolores de cabeza a causa del castaño.

-No se trata de hacer daño o no. –murmuró el rubio, cerrando los ojos.

-Mmm, entonces dime de qué se trata.

Una pausa. Cielo odiaba esperar, ya estaba empezando a mover una pierna en desesperación.

Gale exhaló.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema, decías que soñaste con alguien que parecía ser Sera pero que no era Sera, ¿cierto?

-¡Al diablo con eso! –exclamó el castaño, apoyando sus manos en las mejillas del otro muchacho. –¿Vas a decirme o no? ¿No te gustó mi beso? Si es eso déjame intentarlo de nuevo, nunca había besado a nadie, pero estoy seguro que lo haré mejor.

La sonrisa de Cielo relajó mucho a Gale. Pero no lo suficiente para aceptar.

-Simplemente creo que no es correcto. Tenemos 14 años, pensar en cosas como _estas_ en momentos tan críticos—

La mano fría del muchacho que estaba encima del otro le tapó la boca y negando suavemente, una sonrisa se reveló en su rostro.

-Patrañas. Ya me cansé de escucharte, vas a contestar asintiendo o negando con la cabeza ahora, ¿captas? –con un gruñido como única respuesta, continuó. –¿Te gusta alguien? Sí o no.

Asentimiento.

-¿Es alguna o alguno de la escuela?

Negación.

-¿Alguien de la casa?

Asentimiento.

-¿Soy yo?

Nada. Cielo alzó una ceja y acercándose peligrosamente lamió la oreja de Gale. Soltó una risa cuando sintió a su víctima tensar su cuerpo.

-Repito: ¿soy yo?

Cuando la respuesta volvió a ser nula, el chico pareció bastante frustrado. Pero unos segundos después se acomodó de nuevo sobre las piernas de Gale y frente a frente, se le quedó viendo a su mejor amigo.

-Vamos, hermano. ¿No piensas responderme? ¿Quieres que vuelva a besarte?

Al no recibir una negativa ni una afirmación, Cielo lo tomó como una invitación, y quitando su mano de la boca del rubio, acercó sus labios, que se estamparon en la mejilla de Gale. El inteligente chico había desviado el rostro justo a tiempo.

Cielo sonrió, divertido, sin separarse todavía.

-Gracioso, simplemente gracioso. –susurró contra la mejilla del otro chico, alzando una mano para acariciar la otra mejilla.

Gale no se movió.

-Cielo…

-¿De verdad no me vas a dejar? –haciendo un puchero, Cielo se alejó lo mínimo necesario para ver a Gale a los ojos y atacarlo con ojos de perrito degollado. El rubio debatió entre reírse o enojarse con el castaño. –¿Qué dices? Si no te gusta, prometo que no vuelvo a sacar el tema, ¿ok?

Por un momento, Gale lo consideró seriamente.

La verdad era que Gale no había dejado de pensar en el beso, tanto que, estar ocupado en el estudio de Fred era una simple excusa para evitar pensar en el tema. Había incluso hablado con el adulto al respecto, de forma indirecta, y había recibido la respuesta que ya había confesado a Cielo. Se había convencido, apenas el día anterior, que lo correcto era olvidar el asunto y dejarlo por la paz. Ahora no era el tiempo de andar sintiendo ese tipo de cosas, menos por alguien más del género masculino, porque no traería nada productivo para la sociedad. Aún así… ¿por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no se movía y dejaba a su mejor amigo solo? Era demasiado sencillo, pero no podía hacerlo.

Quizá la duda, que se reflejó en su mirada, fue lo que convenció a Cielo de besarlo por segunda vez. Aunque quizá fue el simple hecho que su amigo se hartó de esperar una respuesta.

Por un instante Gale intentó negarse, pero cuando el castaño movió sus labios e intensificó el contacto, ya no pudo. Fue mejor que la primera vez que se besaron, claro que ambos por un momento simplemente dejaron sus labios en contacto con el otro sin hacer nada, lo que hizo que Cielo se riera y Gale tuviese un repentino deseo de pegarle a algo. Cielo entonces siguió el beso antes de que algo más pasara, dejándose llevar, y cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio ya había cerrado los ojos, completamente perdido en el beso que compartían.

Poco después se separaron, Cielo terminándolo primero y lamiéndose los labios por segunda vez, aprovechando la oportunidad para darle un tercer beso relámpago a Gale.

-¿Te gustó?

-Eres un descarado en preguntar.

-¡Es lo justo! Después que me hiciste rogarte y hacer la cara de perrito degollado, ¿'tonces?

Cielo esperó impacientemente de nuevo por una respuesta, a la que el otro muchacho parecía renuente a dar.

-Digamos que no seguiré el consejo de Fred, ¿contento? –dijo, tratando de ocultar el muy pero muy leve sonrojo que tenía.

-¡Muy bien, hermano! –con su usual sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Cielo se le colgó a Gale del cuello y besó su mejilla. –Le diré a Argilla que eres mi novio apenas vuelva, fue a visitar a Roald, ese niño nuevo de la escuela, ella apostó a que me rechazarías.

-… No quiero preguntar sobre esa apuesta. –dijo Gale, tentativamente poniendo una mano alrededor de la cintura de Cielo. Se sintió raro sentirse cómodo en esa posición, pero la dejó ahí. –Y sobre el asunto de llamarme 'hermano', creo que mejor me buscas otro apodo, Cielo.

-¿Por qué? –se quejó el otro, haciendo otro puchero.

-Porque si vamos a tener algo serio, no quiero imaginar que cometemos incesto, ¿de acuerdo?

El otro muchacho se echó a reír en voz alta, logrando que Gale sonriera y compartieran otro beso. Cuando Cielo se quedó en silencio un momento, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

Gale entonces supo que quizá hubiese sido mejor seguir con todo el asunto de 'hermano' de Cielo cuando…

-¡Desde ahora en adelante, eres mi _sunshine_!

-¿_Sunshine_?

-Sí, eres rubio. Y suena mejor que 'hermano', ¿verdad? ¡Queda perfecto!


End file.
